Knight Commander
by Secret Agent Angel
Summary: KD fluff set after LK. Raoul arrives at New Hope with some interesting news. One Shot.


Knight Commander

Lady Keladry of Mindelan ran up the steps of New Hope as horns sounded telling her that riders were approaching. She lifted her spyglass to her eye, a gift from Lady Alanna the Lioness, the King's Champion and spotted the riders immediately. As usual she wore her griffin headband over her eyes in case of illusions and had her glaive ready in her hand.

The riders wore loose, dark trousers, a chain-mail shirt, blue tunic, with silver trim, and white burnous'. Kel sighed with relief as horns replied sounding that they were friends. Kel recognised these men. She had ridden with them for four years as a squire with her Knight master Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. They were the men of the Third Company of the King's Own, the crown's elite squad. She turned to see Tobies Boon standing next to her looking at the company as well.

"Looks like my lord Raoul decided to come early my lady" Tobe observed.

He was right. Raoul, who had just married his lover, Buri, less than a month ago, and his men weren't expected for another couple of days yet. Not that Kel really minded. Lord Raoul was like a father to her and she loved many of the men in the Own like brothers. She couldn't wait to see them, especially Dom. Kel had met Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle on her first day in the service of Lord Raoul and had instantly liked him. Not only was he her best friend, Neal's cousin, but he had always treated Kel as an equal. 

Kel had never told him but from when they first met she had had a major crush on him. _Not that anything would ever come of it _she told herself sternly. Being in the King's Own meant Dom couldn't marry. Only the commander was allowed to marry and remain in the Own. _Not that he's ever shown you anything but friendship anyway. _Where had that annoying little voice come from? It sounds so much like Neal, she thought vaguely as she rushed to the gate to meet them.

Lord Raoul was the first to enter the gate with his men riding in pairs behind him. Kel looked at all the familiar faces smiling down at her. The only one that didn't seem to be there was Flyndan Whiteford who was second in command to Raoul.

"Welcome back to New Hope" called Kel cheerfully ,"You're rather earlier than expected"

"It's good to be back" Raoul replied in earnest, "Kel I have a message for you from Lord Wyldon once we're inside and some other personal news you might be interested in as well"

Once they were all seated inside the headquarters Raoul cleared his throat.

"Well…" he started but was interrupted as Neal came bursting in, his long brown hair swept back from a widows peak stood at angles, combed that was by restless fingers, and his green eyes darting around the room taking in faces.

"Sorry, what have I missed?" he said apologetically

"Nothing yet, Meathead" teased Dom using the family's nickname for Neal.

You could see the resemblance in the two young men. Both had eyes, Neal's green and Dom's blue, framed by wide, arched eyebrows and set over a long nose slightly wide at the tip. They were also both tall and had a quick wit.

"My lord was just about to begin."

Raoul started once again.

"Well as I'm sure you're all aware the war is settling down now that Blayce's killing machines have been stopped but we're still worried that the Scanrans will find out where that powerful new mage that stopped the machines comes from" here he paused and looked smiling at Kel, Neal, Dom and his squad, and Merric, Kel's year mate and head of security at New Hope.

"This means that we can spare a few extra men for you and your refugees, Kel," as he said this he waved his hands in the direction of the Third Company.

Kel couldn't believe it. She was overwhelmed. She had been complaining about the lack of fighters stationed at New Hope to Lord Wyldon for months now, but it had done no good. And now she would be working with men she knew and liked and on top of that she would get to see Dom for the rest of the summer.

"I can't believe it my lord. Thank you" gushed Kel

"Don't thank me. It was Lord Wyldon's idea," replied Raoul with a smile.

"Now for my personal news," he said grinning mischievously. 

"You should feel proud Kel. I haven't even told my own men this yet. Thought it was not from lack of trying on their behalf, especially young Dom here" at this he gave Dom a mock glare, while the men laughed. Dom raised his hands in defeat.

"Well what would you have done? My lord has never kept secrets from us before. Except perhaps Buri, if you would even call that a secret. More people knew than not," at this there was a roar of laughter from the men. Kel rolled her eyes.

"Well as I was saying before I was interrupted, you are the first to hear this. I have decided to leave the Own in order to spend more time with Buri"

With the completion of these words there was a gasp from everyone in the room. Even Kel with her years of Yamani training managed to show her shock.

"Now this would usually mean my second in command would be in charge" Raoul continued ignoring the reaction he received.

"But since Flyn was killed two weeks ago" everyone made the sign against evil on their chests, an x with a line through it, a six pointed star. When did this happen? Kel wasn't told about this. She had never particularly liked Flyn but he was a good fighter and she respected him. Raoul continued.

"I am forced to choose one of you insubordinate curs" Raoul told them with a grin 

"Now after long consideration I have come to my conclusion that the new title of Commander of the Own should be given to Sergeant Domitan" at this there were loud cheers and Kel forgetting herself jumped up and hugged him, pulling away rather quickly and blushing furiously. She didn't want the men to see her acting like a girl.

"I thought you deserved the chance to have grandmothers and aunties playing matchmaker for you now that you can marry" grinned Raoul, "Gods. I had to put up with it for long enough"

~~~~*~~~~

The celebrations had gone long into the night and Kel now sat working on supply lists that had to be ready to send to Lord Wyldon the next day. Kel considered finishing it in the morning but that would cut into her morning glaive practice, the little time she had for herself these days. She had meant to finish them earlier but with the unexpected arrival of the Own she hadn't had time. Kel heard a faint knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" asked Dom as he poked his head around the door, his dark hair slightly tousled and his blue eyes shining after the excitement of the party. Kel leaned back in her chair and smiled.

"Of course"

"I'm not disturbing you am I?" he asked, worry filling those startling blue eyes of his.

_No_, thought Kel, _never. You could never disturb me._ But instead she replied.

"No I was about to have a break anyway and go for a walk around the wall if you'd like to join me?" 

"Sure" said Dom smiling, relief showing on his face.

It was a clear, cool night with every star shining in the velvety black sky. The torches in their brackets and the three quarter moon provided plenty of light for them to walk in. Kel paused and lent on the wall. Here was the land her people had worked to produce plentiful amounts of food to feed the hundreds of mouths living inside these walls. This was also the land where they had spilt much Scanran blood but thankfully not much of their own in their attempts to protect themselves during the war. Kel sighed and turned to face Dom who was watching her intently, his beautiful eyes boring into her own.

"I missed you" she blurted out, instantly regretting it.

Dom's eyes crinkled as his face broke into a smile that showed everyone of his straight white teeth.

"I missed you to" he said

Kel was glad that in the semi-darkness he couldn't see her blush.

"Kel, I've been thinking about what me becoming Commander of the Own means and…"

"It's a great honour" Kel interrupted speaking fast due to her embarrassment.

"I know, but Kel, this really wasn't an option before so I never said anything" it was Dom's turn to look down and blush. Kel thought how handsome he looked, then laughed at her own folly. He would never look at her the same way. She was to solidly built for a girl, to muscular. There wasn't anything about her that men found attractive, right from her hair cut short just below her earlobes, to her hands scarred by a baby griffin she had once raised. Oh well, she thought, she would never give up her shield to become a lady.

"Kel, I know you'll probably laugh at me for this, and if you do, I know it will be hard, but please try and treat me the same" _What is he going on about? _Kel wondered as Dom continued rambling.

"But Kel, I thought I should tell you that I really like you. I have since you rode with us as a squire, but, well, I never felt I could tell you with me not being able to marry and all. I know you probably don't feel the same way but…" Dom trailed off, his whole face now the colour of a tomato.

Kel was stuck for words, her face was quickly turning the same shade of red as Dom's.

"I, well, I…" Kel tried to speak

"I understand. I didn't think you'd feel the same" Dom said hurriedly and walked off.

Kel stared for a minute then took off running after him.

"Dom, wait, you've got the wrong idea, you didn't let me finish" she panted as she caught up with him. Dom turned to look at her.

"You caught me by surprise that's all"

"I don't believe it. I didn't think it was possible to catch the Lady Knight by surprise" Dom said with a smile.

"Dom, I really like you to and have done for a long time. Even when I was with Cleon but I never thought you were interested. I'm sorry" said Kel looking down.

"What are you sorry for? I didn't tell you either" laughed Dom

"Come here and stop being all self conscious" and with that he pulled her into a hug. Kel tilted her head slightly to look at him.

"So what does this mean?" she asked him

"I'll show you what it means" replied Dom with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He bent down and kissed her, placing one hand on the back of her head and the other on her back in a tight embrace. Kel thought it couldn't be more perfect. The only other man she had ever kissed was Cleon and they were both so young. With Dom it was different. She had waited so long for this; dreamt about it so many nights when her thoughts weren't preoccupied with the war. Dom pulled away gently.

"Well if you insist, ok then" laughed Kel and tilted her head back to receive another kiss.


End file.
